poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ash's Adventures of Garfield: The Movie
Ash's Adventures of Garfield: The Movie is the first upcoming Pokémon/Garfield crossover film planned to be made by Shadow101815. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Garfield (Bill Murray) is a fat cat who lives with his owner, Jon Arbuckle (Breckin Meyer) a middle class American cartoonist, in a cul-de-sac in Ferndale, Michigan, a suburb of Detroit. Garfield passes his time by harassing Jon and mocking a neighbor Doberman Pinscher, Luca and meets Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, and Togepi (along with Spongebob, Simba, Alex, Baloo, Scooby-Doo and their friends) Aside from Jon, Garfield maintains an unlikely friendship with a mouse, Louis. He also interacts with and occasionally manipulates his fellow neighborhood cats, including the dimwitted Nermal and Garfield's romantic interest, Arlene (who are both seen as live-action cats). Meanwhile, a local television host, Happy Chapman,(who Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, The Grand Duke of Owls, Sheldon J. Plankton, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) are working for) known for his cat "Persnikitty" is introduced as supposedly a happy man. In reality he is allergic to cats, jealous of his brother Walter J. Chapman a news reporter, and wants to outwit him in success wise by performing on TV show Good Day New York. Jon has made a habit of bringing Garfield to the veterinarian, hoping to woo vet Dr. Liz Wilson. Jon tries to ask her out, but due to a misunderstanding, he is given custody of a stray dog, Odie. Regardless, Jon and Liz begin dating. Garfield is displeased at having to share the house with a dog, of whom Jon grows fond. Odie is brought to a canine talent show, where Liz is a judge. Garfield gets involved in a ruckus there with other animals, which moves Odie to the center of the ring, where he begins dancing to "Hey Mama" by The Black Eyed Peas. His impromptu performance is a hit. Happy Chapman, who also is a judge of the dog show is impressed with Odie, and offers Jon a television deal for Odie, but Jon declines leaving Happy to apparently be envious of Odie. After Garfield causes a mess inside Jon's house, Jon puts him outside, where Odie comes to comfort him. Garfield reacts by running inside and locking Odie out. Odie runs away, and is picked up by an elderly woman named Mrs. Baker. A distraught Jon works with Liz to search for him, while the neighborhood animals ridicule Garfield for what he did to Odie. Meanwhile, Chapman and his assistant find a "lost dog" found poster Mrs. Baker created, of Odie and recognizing the lucrative possibilities, claim Odie as Happy's own. When Garfield, Ash,Spongebob, Simba, Alex, Baloo, Scooby-Doo and the rest see Odie on television and hears Chapman and the villains announce they and Odie are going to New York City by train for a big performance on Good Day New York, Garfield, realizing his selfishness, vows to intervene. Garfield leaves his house on a rescue mission for Odie. Ash and his friends decide to help as well. Meanwhile Jon finds out Garfield is missing and he and Liz set out find him. Garfield is able to finally make it to the tower with the help of his friend, Louis but sneaks in the air vents which are being worked on was seen as a blockage from one of the workers and turn on the vents, blowing Garfield around the vents, hitting random walls and it finally ends when he smacks his face on the last wall. At Chapman's studio at Telegraph Tower, Garfield and our heroes find Odie captive in a room; Chapman and the villains enter and secures a shock collar to Odie, which, when activated, releases an electric discharge that forces him to perform tricks. Chapman,Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, The Grand Duke of Owls, Sheldon J. Plankton, and Team Rocket head for the train station, with Garfield, Ash,Spongebob, Simba, Alex, Baloo, Scooby-Doo and their friends in pursuit. However, an animal control officer snags Garfield as a runaway before he can reach Odie. Meanwhile, Jon contacts Mrs. Baker through her poster, and is told Odie's real owner had already retrieved him. After learning it was Chapman who took Odie, Jon believes Garfield was taken too and he and Liz race to Telegraph Tower and then to the train station, after learning Chapman has left. Garfield is sprung from the pound by Chapman's abandoned feline star, Persnikitty who turns out to be actually named as Sir Roland. At the train station, while the P.A. saying that the Texas Eagle is going to Dallas and San Antonio, Texas, Chapman boards the train, with Odie in the luggage car. Garfield arrives only to see the train depart. As the train speeds away from the station, and seeing a child with a toy train engine (probably the Flying Scotsman in a different shape and size) makes Garfield remembers that his train set at home is similar, so he sneaks into the control room and attempts to stop Odie's train. The tracks get rearranged, leading to an impending train wreck. Garfield hits an emergency control and causes Chapman's train to return, and Garfield frees Odie and they exit the train. However, Chapman notices them walk out and gives chase. Chapman corners the two, and threatens Odie with the shock collar, but is greeted by Garfield's friends and animals from the pound, led by Sir Roland. They swarm and attack Chapman, allowing for Odie to escape. Chapman gets up to find the shock collar has been placed on his own neck, from which he receives two powerful jolts. At the same time, Ash, Spongebob, Simba, Alex, Baloo, Scooby-Doo and their friends decide to battle the villains. Ash uses a flashlight to scare away the Grand Duke of Owls. Mr. Krabs kicks Plankton back to The Chum Bucket. Ash, Misty and Brock use their Pokemon to blast off Team Rocket. Jafar, Iago and Maleficent are about to corner Spongebob and Patrick, but Aladdin appears and gives Ash a magic lamp. Ash tosses the lamp to Spongebob and Patrick, who use it to trap the three villains back inside and Terk and Tantor send the lamp far away. Jon and Liz arrive to reclaim the animals and find Chapman off-balance. Jon punches Chapman for stealing his pets (although Odie was the only who was taken), and leaves with Liz and the two animals. Chapman is arrested for his supposed involvement with the trains, as well as for abducting Odie and Wendall gives chase to the cops. Garfield regains the trust of his animal friends. Back at home, Liz kisses Jon, while Garfield seems to have learned about friendship, love and not to envy others. He then shoves Odie off his chair repeatedly, and the film closes with Garfield singing and dancing to James Brown's "I Got You (I Feel Good)". He does a split and can't get it back up without help. As the credits roll over the pics from the movie, Garfield is heard in the background asking Odie for ice. Trivia *SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Terk, Tantor, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, The Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, The Grand Duke of Owls, Sheldon J. Plankton, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) guest star in this film. *This is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from the Pokémon films, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, The Lion King films, the Madagascar films, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, Pinocchio, Mickey's Christmas Carol, the Scooby-Doo films, the Aladdin films, Sleeping Beauty, Mickey's House of Villains, and Rock-a-Doodle. *SpongeBob and his friends will see Garfield and Odie again in Winnie the Pooh vs. Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster. *Garfield: The Movie and The Spongebob SquarePants Movie were released in theaters in 2004, the same year Scooby-Doo! and the Loch Ness Monster was released directly to DVD and Video. *Yru17 originally planned to re-edit this film, but he retired from re-editing anymore crossovers, so Shadow101815 will make this film instead. Category:Ash's Adventures Series films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Spin-off films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Adventure Films Category:Travel Films Category:Shadow101815